


Ready or not

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: KiHyun thought it was time.Hoseok couldn't say not to him, as always.





	Ready or not

**Author's Note:**

> KiHo monthly / June / Canon smut.
> 
> Unbeta-ed.  
> Please forgive any mistake I could've done *kissy emoji"

KiHyun was like a force of nature. Every time he entered Hoseok's house, none could stop him from do all the chores until each surface was crystal clear and he could breath again properly.  
But the older one only got to know how much of a force KiHyun was when they finally came to terms with their feelings. And then stopped being friends to become boyfriends. And took baby steps until the red-almost-orange haired man couldn't hold it anymore.  
—Just fuck me already.  
Hoseok wanted to blame his nervousness on the alcohol he had drunk but he was 100% sober (he was the one driving both of them home) and didn't know how to react.  
Sure he had a big crush on KiHyun since forever, but Hoseok was a softie, big muscles only giving the wrong idea. So the blonde one wasn't planning on making a move any time soon, too scared of scaring KiHyun away.  
Maybe he'd have fuck things up again, if the other didn't just latch his arms around Hoseok's shoulders and get the air out if his lungs.  
Kissing KiHyun was really nice, Hoseok thought as he let himself slowly melt into it, his brain getting the message that: 1, this was for real; and 2, he couldn't keep his hands off of his boyfriend even if his life depended on it.  
That's why KiHyun ended with his back pressed against his boyfriend's bed, the latter nibbling at his neck while trying to stop Kihyun from moving too much.  
—I'm already hard, hyung. Don't make me wait~  
—Can you please shut up? I'm trying to be gentle here, so stop. Or I'll stop and you'll have to do all the work by yourself.  
How he could say all that still giving kisses onto his neck's skin was a mystery, KiHyun thought, finally letting himself give in under Hoseok's attention, relaxing and slowly melting, pleasure building up in the pitch of his stomach.  
The older took his time discovering KiHyun's body, touching and kissing every inch of skin he could reach, as he thought about ways to make him feel good without losing control.  
He reached his nightstand drawer, his hand wandering until he found the lube bottle. With his knees between the younger's legs, he busied himself spreading some gel on his fingers, warming it up before starting to prep his boyfriend's hole with the first finger.  
Even if KiHyun was hard as a rock, he still made a face when Hoseok stretched him, so the older took notice and begun pumping his dick in a slow pace, matching the one with his finger. Some pre cum was already leaking from the tip, so he played with it, feeling how it twitched under his ministrations.  
—Oh my God. It feels so good, hyung. You're amazing- keep going, please~  
So he pushed the second finger through the ring of muscles, steading his rhythm once again, until KiHyun's moans were loud enough to make him understand he wasn't that far from being ready to go.  
The third finger was added, and soon his boyfriend couldn't take the delay anymore.  
—I need you, hyung. I know your cock will fill me up better than this, please, hurry up. I'm begging you~  
If that didn't turn Hoseok on, then he wasn't sure what would do it.  
Like hell he would make KiHyun wait, being as spread as he was for him to finally finish what they have started.  
—I'll give my baby all what he wants.  
He touched his dick, throbbing and pulsing. With a grunt, the cold liquid of the lube hardened it enough for Hoseok to align himself with KiHyun's hole. Spreading his legs some more, he pushed the head of his dick against his boyfriend's entrance.  
—Baby, you're so tight-  
Hoseok moved his pelvis, his hands searching for any sort of leverage, as he kept pushing until his member was deep inside.  
—I knew I would love this. I swear I can become a slut for your dick, hyung.  
—This dirty mouth of yours will be the death of me —Hoseok whispered in KiHyun's ears before kissing his breath away.  
The older intertwined their hands and put them above KiHyun's head, which the red haired man used as leverage to match his boyfriend's movements, pushing his hips upwards, both of them moaning loudly at the sudden contact.  
—More, hyung. More. Fuck me, please.  
He didn't need more encouragement, so Hoseok just rolled his pelvis merciless, touching KiHyun's walls all the way in, hitting his prostate every time.  
—Tell me what you want, babe. Say it.  
—Your dick, your semen. Please, let me drink you.  
—Fuck-  
Hoseok felt light-headed as he pulled out completely, giving his dick a few pumps up before loading his seeds all over KiHyun's face.  
It made his boyfriend reach his limit so fast he cried when the orgasm hit him suddenly, caught him off guard.  
The older fell over the mattress, trying to steady his breathing and heartbeat, mind catching up with what had just happened.  
—I didn't know you were such a bad guy, hyung.  
—Oh, shut up, KiHyun. I just wanted to make love to you.  
He didn't intend to make it sound like a whine, but excuse him if he was tired as fuck, literally.  
—We have a lot of time, you know? —His boyfriend moved until he was by his side, touching his sticky hair and moving it away from his face—. I'm not planning on breaking up with you any time soon, so you better prepare, get it?  
—Okay, okay.  
But, even if Hoseok tried to play it cool, the younger knew his words would keep repeating in his mind, until his stomach fluttered so much he will get his face red from embarrassment and secret pleasure of being the only one who could make love to him.  
For now, they just moved to cuddle together for the rest of the night. Any other thing could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing the end so please, forgive me if this is a little rushed :( Plus, this is not what I planned to write but... KiHo has its own ways so... yeah. Thank you for reading~


End file.
